


Seven Minutes in Heaven AOT

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and some steamy stuff, If anyone needs the fluff I WILL provide it, LOVE FOR EVERYONE, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Will also provide steamy stuff as well, but I honestly really love the fluff, i mean who doesnt, spread the love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor





	1. Intro

It was the dead of night when Hange came busting into your room, nearly scaring the living shit out of you.

 

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” She called over and over causing you to groan.

 

“Hange, I love you, but if you keep bursting into my room in the middle of the night I’m going to kill-” You were yanked out of your bed before you could finish as Hange began to drag you out of your room saying something about playing a game with everyone. “Well at least let me up some damn pants on!” You protested but to no avail. Sighing you decided that your long button up shirt would have to suffice.

 

“Oh (Y/N)! You’re going to loveeee this game.” Hange sang in a way that was unique to her. Honestly, even though you were a cadet, she was one of your best friends. You had enlisted in the 104th training corps once the titans broke through the wall to try and win back your home. At the moment the tension was high among the cadets so maybe a fun game was a good thing. You laughed at Hange as she finally dragged you into the boys’ dorm room and sat you down beside an annoyed looking Mikasa. Scanning the crowd, you saw the familiar faces of your friends from the cadet corps. There were also a few faces of superiors which included Erwin, Levi and Miche. You noticed some glances slide your way from a few of the male players because of what you were wearing and rolled your eyes. Perverts.

 

“We don’t have all night Shitty-Glasses.” Levi said, annoyance emanating off him. You just chuckled.

 

“All right, all right.” Hange replied with a wild grin. “No need to resort to nasty names now Levi. Now the game is simple! All the guys have already given me a trinket-” Hange held up a bag, “which are conveniently in this lovely bag supplied by none other than the Commander himself!” You let out a quiet laugh at Hange’s antics. She could never just get to the point right away, she always would make a huge spiel first. “So, I’ll call a girl’s name and they can pick out an item out of the bag of wonders. Then whoever she picks will go into this lovely closet for seven minutes and do whatever they want!” A combination of groans and excited whispers echoed around the room and Hange called the first name, that name being yours.


	2. Miche Zacharias

Hange looked at you expectantly as she waited for you to get up and pick an item out of the bag. Getting up you made your way over to her and shoved your hand in the bag. Hange watched in anticipation as she waited for you to pick out an item, hoping just as much as you were to get a certain guys trinket. That certain guy being Miche Zacharias. You had always had a small crush on the ruggedly handsome soldier ever since the day he sniffed you. Sure, it was a little weird at first, but it quickly grew on you. Then, when you began to spend more time with him when you were trying to figure out your hidden talent, your feelings grew even more. You would catch yourself glancing sideways at him on missions, you would wait for his greeting of a long inhale when he came up behind you, and you couldn’t stop thinking about him. Eventually, it became too much so you told Hange, who of course tried to find creative ways to get you and Miche to spend more time together. She would make you go out on titan catching missions, she’d force the commander to give you documents that were supposed to be delivered to Miche, so you could give them to him. This was just her latest idea of matchmaking for the two of you.

 

Taking in a deep breath, you pulled your hand from the bag and looked at your item. It was a key. It was Eren’s key. Trying not to look too disappointed, you called his name and walked into the dark closet waiting for Eren to join you. Out of nowhere, the door was slammed shut and locked. You were alone. “Uh Hange,” You called and banged on the door. “You forgot to let Eren-” you were cut off by the door swinging open. The light blinded you as a body was shoved against you, making you fall backwards. Two hands grabbed your waist while the door slammed shut once again and left you and the unknown person in the dark. The hands didn’t let you go. Instead, they pulled you closer. It was obviously not Eren in the closet with you because the guy was way taller and more built than Eren would ever be. The figure inhaled a deep breath and instantly you realized who it was. “M-Miche?” You asked.

 

“Hmm.” He hummed a reply and inhaled once again.

 

“What are you doing here?” You asked breathlessly. The shock of him being so close was more than enough to take your breath away.

 

“Hange shoved me in.” He replied simply. You bit your lip when you realized that his hands were wrapped around your waist, holding you close to him. “She told me you liked me.” Your face turned red at the statement.

 

“I, I uh…” You could barely make sense of your words when you felt him lean in close to you. He said nothing as he took in a breath while running the tip of his nose along your neck. You shuddered at the feeling, not entirely believing that this was happening. He was your superior. How was this even possible? Every one of your senses were in override. His hands on your waist, his warm breath tickling your throat. It was almost too much to stand. “Miche.” His name came out as a quiet moan, making your face heat up. He only chuckled and continued to torture you. His hand came up and unbuttoned the top two buttons of your shirt, making your collar bone more accessible.

 

“I’ve always loved the way you smelled (Y/N).” He said and sniffed your collarbone making your toes curl. He pulled away and you let out an involuntary whine. “Like honeysuckles and fresh rain.” By now you had enough. Your hands reached up and shakily gabbed his face. You ran your hand along his cheek, his stubble tickling your hand. Miche let out a content hum as you rose to your toes and pulled his face towards your own. You stood there for a moment before closing the gap. Pressing your lips against his, you slid your arms around his neck, making sure that he couldn’t pull away. With no effort at all Miche lifted you off the ground easily supporting you with one arm. His free hand found its way under your shirt and rested on the small of your back. His thumb lazily stroked your soft warm skin.

 

Your hands made their way into his hair as you kissed him, your lips moving with his. Miche ran his tongue along your lips asking for entrance which you easily gave him. You pulled away for a breath of air when his lips moved from your lips to your neck. Miche kissed along your neck, using his teeth to lightly scrape your skin making you moan his name.

 

“One-minute warning lovebirds~” Hange sang through the door making you realize that everyone out there could hear your moans and whimpers.

 

“Oh my Walls.” You breathed out, your face heating. Again, Miche chuckled and removed his lips from your warm skin.

 

“No need to be embarrassed (Y/N).” He said and gently set you back on the ground. You just groaned and hid your face in his chest.

 

Just as the door opened Miche places a soft kiss on the top of your head, eliciting a squeal from Hange. “OH MY WALLS YOU TWO ARE JUST THE CUTES PAIR!” She yelled jumping up and down. “I KNEW this ideal would work. I'm the best matchmaker ever!!” Your face flushed again as Miche took your hand and led you out of the closet. Wolf whistles were heard throughout the crowd as Miche picked you up bridal style and headed towards the door. “Have fun you two~” Hange called. Once you were out of the room Miche set you down and took your hand in his. You looked up at him and gave him a shy smile.

 

“I thought maybe you’d like to get some sleep, (Y/N).” He said quietly and ran his thumb across the back of your hand. “It is pretty late already. Do you want to come to my room?” A blush tinged your cheeks at Miche’s question.

 

“I’d like that.” You replied and gave him a sweet smile. As you walked alongside the tall soldier, your embarrassment faded to contentment. Because Miche was a man of few words, you had gotten used to the extended silence and even enjoyed it. It was never an awkward silence, just comfortable. The two of you made your way to his room, stopping at the door so Miche could lean down and give you a quick kiss before he opened it and ushered you into his office. You looked around at the familiar space. Memories of helping Miche with paperwork, bringing him documents and having tea together flooded your mind. You had spent countless hours in this office trying to pinpoint what your hidden talent was. Once you figured it out, Miche spent his free time helping you hone your skill of being able to hear long distances.

 

You were pulled out of your thoughts by a gentle tug. Miche opened a door and ushered you into his bedroom. You looked around with a smile. His room was a reflection of his personality, there were few positions, but the ones that were there were meaningful. The one that caught your attention was a beautify sketched portrait of you. “Did you draw this yourself Miche?” You asked and took a closer look at it.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He replied sounding embarrassed. You looked back to see a soft blush covering his cheeks and smiled at how cute he looked. Walking back over to him, you looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

 

“It’s beautiful Miche. No need to be embarrassed.” You echoed his words and wrapped your arms around his waist. He only hummed a response. “I'm really, really glad that it was you who came into the closet and not Eren.”

 

“Me too (Y/N).” He replied and pressed his nose into your hair, taking a deep breath. Miche hoisted you up bridal style once more and placed you onto his soft bed. You watched as he walked to his dresser. Biting your lip, you watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and neatly folded it and placed it down before taking off his pants. He walked back to the bed and you scooched over to make room. Your back met a solid chest as Miche wrapped his arms around you.

 

“Goodnight (Y/N).” Miche’s murmured and placed a kiss on your head.

 

“Night Miche.” You listened to Miche’s soft breaths, revelling in the fact that you were in Miche’s bed. With Miche. You let out a soft giggle.

 

“What?” Miche asked.

 

“It’s just kind of hard to believe that I'm lying here with you right now.” You replied with a quiet laugh.

 

“Why?” Miche hummed into your hair.

 

“I just never thought this would ever happen, you know, you liking me and stuff.” Miche turned you around to face him. Grabbing your chin, he planted a deep kiss on your lips. He pulled away smiling and said,

 

“I’ve liked you ever since I smelled you (Y/N).” Laughing, you pecked his lips and snuggled deep into his warm chest. Miche tightened his grip around you. Smiling to yourself, you closed your eyes and drifted to sleep.


	3. Jean

You groaned and slowly got up, anxiety and excitement swirling in your stomach. Of course, Hange would pick this game. Slowly, you walked to the so-called ‘bag of wonders’ eliciting some catcalls from the crowd. You replied graciously with a middle finger and a sassy smile which turned the catcalls to laughs.

 

“Good luck (Y/N)!” Hange grinned as you plunged your hand into the bag. You took your precious time running your fingers over each object, hoping against hoping you’d get the one you wanted. Running your fingers over a peculiar object, you decided to let the gods decide. Lifting your hand out of the bag, everyone except a certain two-toned haired boy began to laugh. Looking down you saw that you had picked up a toy horse, realizing who it was you picked. Silently, you thanked the gods.

 

“Looks like she got you Horseface!” Eren laughed, rolling on the floor in hysterics.

 

“That’s not what I put in!” Jean yelled indignantly getting up from his spot, ready to beat the shit out of the titan shifter.

 

“Ahh, that was such a good prank.” Conny said, laughing along with the others.

 

“You bastards!” Jean yelled and started towards Eren but was stopped when you grabbed his hand.

 

“Come on Jean,” You said with a smile and tugged him towards the closet. “Just leave it.” You could feel Jean’s anger radiating off him as the two of you were engulfed in darkness, the door clicking shut behind you. “You know, I don’t know why you always let them get to you.” You said and leaned against the closet wall, arms behind you back. Jean just huffed a reply. You let out a quiet laugh and looked down. It had been many months now since you began to like the hot-headed cadet. You didn’t see him as the others did; a self-absorbed prick. No, you saw a shy boy who just wanted to be accepted but hid that part of him by being a jerk. You didn’t make any advances on him because he was so taken with Mikasa for the first while. Even after he lost interest in her, you still couldn’t tell him, you could never find the right time. But now the gods had practically pushed you into a situation where you could tell him and like hell you would pass this up. You leaned forward, your chest pressing against his and said, “You know, I don’t think you look like a horse.”

 

“Y-you don’t (Y/N)?” He asked sounding flustered, the pink tinge on his cheek illuminated by the crack in the door. His blushed deepened as you slid your hands into his and pushed him against the opposite wall.  

 

“I think you’re quite handsome actually.” You whispered into his ear, a blush now forming on your own cheeks. _When the hell did you get so bold?_ One of your hands made its way to the back of Jean’s neck as you got on your toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling away, you let go of him and leaned back, separating your bodies.

 

Silence floated through the room as you waited for Jean to do…. Something. You stared at Jean’s figure in anticipation, the room so still and silent you were sure Jean could hear your rapid heartbeats, the voice in your head so loud and insistent Jean could probably hear that too. You were pulled out of your trance by two hands being placed on each side of your head, trapping you where you stood. “Do you really mean it?” He asked, his warm breath tickling your shoulder. You smiled warmly and placed a hand on his cheek.

 

“Of course I do Jean.” Before you could say anything else, Jean pushed you against the wall and kissed you deeply. You giggled into the kiss as he hoisted you up, your legs wrapping around his torso.

 

“You really wanna be seen with me in public?” Jean asked with his signature shit-eating grin, his confidence back in spades. He kissed your cheek.

 

“Hmmm, I don’t know…Yaeger might make fun of me then.” Jean growled at the statement which made you laugh. You grabbed his cheeks and placed a kiss on his lips. “Of course, I wanna be seen with you. You’re a prize that I want to show off. All the girls will be jealous.”

 

“One-minute warning!” Hange called from outside.

 

“You sure about that?” Jean asked again, mischief in his eyes.

 

“If you really don’t believe me than carry me out like this.” You grinned, wanting to make sure everyone out there knew he was yours.

 

 After a few more kisses, the door opened. Hange squealed as Jean proudly carried you out of the closet and into the open.

 

“Ew (Y/N)!” Eren called from the crowd. “You seriously like that Horseface idiot?” You could feel Jean's anger begin to rise so you tipped his chin up and kissed him passionately. There were wolf whistles as well as some disgusted noises as you pulled away from Jean and trailed your gaze to where Eren sat.

 

Shooting your best death glare, you said, “Yaeger, one more word about a horse face and I’ll make sure it’s your face that looks like a horse.” Laughter rose from the crowd as Jean carried you to an open seat. You resituated yourself on his lap after you sat down and watched as the game continued.

 

“That was really hot (Y/N).” Jean whispered into your ear sending a shiver down your spine. You leaned back so you could whisper into his ear.

 

“I can tell.” You whispered, lips brushing against his ear as you slowly rolled your hips over his crotch, feeling him poking into you. Jeans face when beet red as he held you tightly, so you couldn’t tease him anymore. You giggled quietly as Jean tried to hide his face in your neck. “You know, since everyone else is here, both the girls and guys dorms are empty.” You suggested, wiggling just enough to get a small moan out of Jean which he covered with a cough.

 

“Jean,” Armin, who was sitting next to you, asked, “Are you alright? You’re not getting sick, are you?”

 

“Uh, maybe I am.” He replied and fake coughed again. “Maybe (Y/N) should help me check it out.” He looked at you, eyes pleading to leave the room before you embarrassed him even more. Of course, Armin had no clue what was going on but others began to pick up on it.

 

“Yeah, I think he might need a physical exam.” You hummed sounding concerned as you wiggled again. You heard some sniggers from Reiner’s section as Jean stood up, seemingly done with you. He made sure to keep you in front of him as he shuffled out of the room.

 

“Have fun you two,” Reiner called as you left the room.

 

“Isn’t that so sweet?” Armin asked, eyes following the two disappearing bodies. “(Y/N) must really care about Jean to miss the rest of the game to check if he’s sick.” Everyone in the room burst out laughing at his comment, leaving Armin blushing and confused.

 

“Armin,” Reiner said between laughs. “They’re going away so they can have sex.” The look on Armin’s face and his ever-deepening blush made the room explode with even more laughter. “Don’t worry bud.” Reiner said coming over to him and patting him on the back. “You’ll learn about that someday.

 


End file.
